<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guns + Food = Fast Food by GoldenBuddle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166399">Guns + Food = Fast Food</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBuddle/pseuds/GoldenBuddle'>GoldenBuddle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby Masky AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, No beta we die like mne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBuddle/pseuds/GoldenBuddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“-es BEN. We’ll get you’re Big Mac!” The masked man snapped as he and a hooded man walked into the MacRonald’s restaurant. The few people in the opening area scurried away from the two as the adults pulled their children closer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hoody &amp; Masky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby Masky AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guns + Food = Fast Food</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“-es BEN. We’ll get you’re Big Mac!” The masked man snapped as he and a hooded man walked into the MacRonald’s restaurant. The few people in the opening area scurried away from the two as the adults pulled their children closer.</p><p>“Is that all?” He continued as his friend scanned the room. He kept his back, and the giant rifle, facing the wall. Making it basically impossible for anyone to try to grab the gun.</p><p>Some muttering could be heard from the red flaked phone in the masked man’s hand. He quickly bristled in annoyance. “It’s literally impossible for a flurry to survive the trip without getting melted. I’m not getting any ice cream.” He quickly snapped.</p><p>“And besides, I don’t have any more money to get any more food.” As he talked, he started to tap his mostly reddened feet in annoyance. A few people by the back door quickly snuck out.</p><p>A bit more muttering came from the phone causing the man to make a ‘blah blah’ motion with his hands to his friend. “<em>Bye</em>, BEN.” He interrupted before he hung up the phone and stuffed it into his pockets.</p><p>The masked man fell silent as he walked straight up to the counter and the quivering person manning it. “…Okay, I’ll take a Big Mac meal with mediam Cola. Two large twenty Macnuggets meal, one with Sprint and one with Cola. One Happy meal with milk, and..” He cut himself off to glance at the hooded man.</p><p>“Hoodie, What do you want?” The hooded man quickly made some hand movements in response. The masked man just dropped his hands to his side. “…You won’t be able to eat all of that.” The hooded man just made more rapid hand movements.</p><p>“…Fine. But you’re carrying it.” The Hooded man looked pleased as the masked man sighed and turned back towards the counter. “And a.. 50 Macnugget meal with two Colas and two Sprints.”</p><p>The person behind the counter quickly nodded. “..T-That’ll be 20 bucks.” They stuttered out. The Masked man just tilted his head before shrugging. “Huh. Eh I’m not going to question it.”</p><p>At that he pulled out a actual blood stained wallet and pulled out a twenty. The moment he handed it over and the meal was rung up, Sirens could be heard.</p><p>Somehow, the masked man’s displeasure was able to leak through his mask. “…Get the food ready.” He commanded before he flipped around to see a very empty restaurant with a annoyed Hooded man in the corner. “Hey, Hoodie. I think I can kill more cops than you~!” The man hummed in a teasing tone.</p><p>The hooded man just pulled the rifle off his back and reloaded it in response.</p><p>——</p><p>After a Gunfight and a hour had passed, the two blood soaked proxies were bolting into the woods with their haul of food, Hoodie dropped a bag atleast twice before grabbing it again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check out my Tumblr, I write things and do things there. https://golden-buddle.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>